Inhaler
by AlphaWolfAleric
Summary: Ville Valo runs into the love of his life, or rather she runs into him, causing him to go into an asthma attack.
1. PERVERT

VILLE

I was walking down a brightly lit street in some city in America. The guys and I had stopped here for a day on our American Tour.

I heard a low voice coming from the interior of a house I was walking past.

Yelling.

The door slammed and a tall girl came racing out with headphones on and tears in her eyes. She was moving so fast she slammed right into me. I fell on my ass wheezing as she stopped dead over me.

She stared down at me for a few minutes before she spoke.

ALKURA

I was tired of my father's abusive behavior. He screamed at me as I ran out of the house.

I was too busy trying to get lost in my music when I ran into someone who promptly fell on the floor wheezing and coughing.

I stared down into the pale green eyes of Ville Valo the very man who's voice was blaring into my ears.

I just stared. It took me exactly four minutes and twenty-nine seconds, or rather the length of "Killing Loneliness", to regain my mind and speak.

"Holy Fuckin' Shit!" My low voice was audible over the blaring music I had neglected to turn off as of yet.

I extended a hand nervously in an offer to help him up. He was still wheezing. I handed him my inhaler.

VILLE

Her voice shocked me. So sultry even in the profanity she spoke.

Then a hand with oddly claw-like black nails reached down in what I guessed was an offer of help.

My wheezing still hadn't subsided and an Albuterol inhaler was shoved into my hands.

I gladly took a puff before my vision when black all together.

I could feel the inhaler take effect and I handed it back to her and her hand reached back down and I grasped it pulling myself back up on her surprisingly sturdy arm.

"I'm sorry" There went that voice again. I marveled at her.

She was perhaps not what most men would think of as perfect but upon seeing her I knew I had to have her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have moved out of your way miss.....?"

She shrugged, "Al." She hair-flipped her short blond and fire-truck red hair back over her left eye.

"Miss Al. I apologise for halting your retreat. If you would like I will walk with you."

ALKURA

By now my headphones were around my neck and I was talking to the lean Finn. Barely. He was talking more than I was.

"You don't have to do that. I have you right here." I indicated my iPod. I was nervous. I'd been crushing on the Finnish Rockstar for a few years and now on the day of his big Milwaukee Concert down at The Rave I was standing here chatting with him after having run dead into him and knocking him into an asthma attack.

He smiled. "You listen to my band?"

I nodded. "All the time actually. If my father wasn't home I'd invite you inside for some water but he'd die if I brought in a 33 year old man." I covered my mouth realizing that spouting his age like that was kind of stalkerish.

He laughed. A low throaty sound. Gorgeous to my ears.

"Why do you hide your face? I'm very obviously older than you."

My smile curled up past the edges of my hands and my hands dropped to my iPod turning it off.

VILLE

Her smile was radiant. As she turned her head towards her iPod to shut it off I noticed her eyes glimmering with the smile.

"How tall are you?" The dumbest question in the world fell out of my mouth. It was made even funnier by her looking down at me after I said it.

"I'm six feet two inches. What makes you ask that?" Her eyes were ice blue and rimmed in thick, albeit running, black eyeliner making the blue stand out even more.

I fumbled for words and my jaws moved furiously as though I was spilling every idea that came into my head out to her at the same time.

Upon being unable to find the right words to justify my question I simply embraced her. I found my face buried in two large, soft, fleshy pillows.

My brain didn't process what they could be until I was pushed back violently again landing me on my ass.

"PERVERT!" She spun on her heel and raced back into the house.


	2. No

ALKURA

I was shocked when Ville, after standing there looking like an idiot for several minutes, simply embraced me. Then I realized he was the perfect hight for his face to fall right between my breasts.

I felt the heat of his breath through my shirt and, coupled with the smell coming off his thick curls, it sent shivers up my spine. I wanted to embrace him but I was too afraid to spend any more time with the lean Finn.

I shoved against his chest hard and he fell onto his ass yet again.

I screamed at him and ran back into my father's clutches.

Once inside the house I went to get in the shower. I couldn't bring myself to throw the shirt down the laundry chute to have his scent washed off it.

I sat on the floor of the shower and cried. I'd had my chance with the man of my dreams and I'd blown it.

VILLE

I regained my feet and wandered back to my car. I needed to think.

'Damnit... I should have been more subtle....'

Even in my head it sounded stupid. I'd been about as subtle as I could be. Although I suppose the hug was a bit forward for a first meeting.

I had no idea what I was walking into at the Venue we were playing at. All I knew was that the band opening for us was some local band called The Clef Heart. Walking with Mige backstage I ran into a fleshy pillar of sturdy human that knocked me to the ground for the third time.

"Fuckin' A.... I gotta stop ending up on my ass...."

The pillar turned around and lo and behold there she was again. Her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Jeeze for a Rockstar you have ZERO coordination..."

ALKURA

I was at the HIM show only because my band and I were opening for them. If I hadn't needed to be there I wouldn't have risked facing Ville again.

I was talking to the only other member of my duet when someone ran into me. I turned to see Mige standing up and ville on the floor yet again.

I made a smart remark and offered my hand to help him up.

He took my hand and pulled harder than I was ready for causing me to topple onto him, straddling one of his legs so one of mine was between his, I landed on hands and knees pinning both of his hands under one of mine.

He looked as shocked as I was for an instant before a smirk spread across his face, "I meant to tell you this earlier today... I love you."

He leaned up as far as he could and kissed my throat.

A low hiss issued from my lips and I growled, "You just met me Valo."

His lips were still against my throat and I felt him smile, "I know but don;t you believe in love at first sight?"

'YES!!!' my mind screamed but my voice said calmly, "No."


	3. Good To Know

VILLE

I pulled Al down on top of me and she landed in the most tantalizing position over me.

For an instant I was shocked at how swiftly I was beginning to swell in my leather pants. Then as I regained my composure a smirk spread across my face. I spoke.

I leaned up as far as my pinned arms would allow and tasted her beautiful white throat.

A hiss and a growled statement rewarded my actions.

I smiled against her pulse point and spoke.

Her answer was blunt, almost cold, but behind her baby blues I saw the real answer.

"You're too old to lie so badly."

She scoffed, "You don't even know how old I am for one. For another I don't lie poorly."

I laughed and shifted my crotch from rubbing against her leg, it was giving me great posture but very poor composure.

She seemed to finally notice as the warm pulse of my semi-hard cock moved away from her leg.

ALKURA

I gasped a little when he shifted his body. I could feel him throbbing against my leg.

"I was right. You really are a pervert."

I kneed him hard in his hard-on, got up and walked away.

His girlish cry of pain and panting for air as he curled into a ball on the floor gave me no joy. It hurt to do that to someone I cared about.

I couldn't let anyone else know that though.

My band-mate and Twin sister, stage-name ET Scene, rolled her eyes at me.

"Al honey you're getting a little extreme with this whole avoiding getting hurt thing."

I sighed, "Em... I understand that..." My voice betrayed my hurt.

She stoped and touched my arm gently, "Amber... You do love him don't you?"

I sighed, "Yes...."

"Good to know."

I jumped.


	4. Alone with Ville!

VILLE

I was rewarded negatively with an intense knee to my throbbing groin.

Had I not been in so much pain I would have thought my girly cry was funny.

I watched through blurred, teary vision as she walked away with the other girl.

When I could finally breathe again I got up and hobbled after her slowly. I came up behind the two women as the shorter one asked a question.

Al answered with an affirmative.

I couldn't contain myself. "Good to know."

She jumped and spun around, "What The FUCK Valo?"

I smirked, "I knew you were lieing."

My groin still ached but for more than just the unpleasant reason.

I grasped her hand and brought it to my chest, "I know you can feel my heart beating. It's beating for you."

ALKURA

My own heart sped up unimaginably fast as he brought my hand to his thumping chest.

I pulled away, "I can't..."

I turned and walked away.

An hour later I stood on-stage with my sister and Ville.

"Thank you Clef Heart!" Ville shouted into the Mic.

The audience roared it's approval of our performance.

Suddenly I felt a hand on the small of my back and I was falling into Ville.

My rather large form slammed into the lean Finn with just enough force to plaster my body to his. I looked over my shoulder at Em and she was laughing her ass off, "Oops I slipped."

I huffed angrily and went to step away from the dark-haired man but I found myself unable to move away from him. His hands were tightly wrapped around my waist, fingers tangled in my belt loops and my belt itself.

I growled, "Valo... If you do what I think you're about to do I WILL hurt you."

VILLE

Her threat fell on deaf ears.

I leaned up and kissed her gently.

Her lips reacted as if against her will. She was kissing back and I was forced to pull my lips from hers. A whimper escaped her lips.

"After the show." My whisper obviously snapped her out of her daze.

"You wish Valo." Her sultry lips curved into a smirk.

I grinned, "I always get my way."

She growled low in my ear, "So do I..."

I leaned up and kissed the sneer off her lips. Her lips again seemed to move on their own and kissed back.

A small groan escaped my lips into hers and I pulled back, "Like I said. After the show."

She huffed and nodded, "Very well."

ALKURA

Inwardly I rejoiced. I would be with Ville Valo, hopefully alone.

When the show ended I was jittery and jumpy. It was against my rules to enter his tour bus so I'd have to make up an excuse and take him elsewhere.

By time all the fans got done with him Ville looked tired. Maybe I didn't have to worry about him trying anything.


	5. Boner Boy

VILLE

I was almost panting after the fans finished with me.

My jeans were tight thinking solely about what I would love to do to Al.

'Fuck her... Never thought I'd... Bend her over and fuck her... be glad to be sitting at a... Fuck her sideways... table...' My thoughts were even broken into by my urges for her. It didn't help that she was cleaning up her merch table and kept stretching, enhancing her breasts, or bending over to pick things up, presenting me with her juicy ass. These thoughts were interrupted by Mige.

"Ville? Is there someone you'd like to share with the band?" His smug look told me he knew what I was thinking.

I sighed dreamily, "I'd rather keep her for myself."

His eyes rolled and his tongue stuck out, "Mean little bastard..."

I laughed a bit but this conversation had made the stiffness in my jeans settle down enough that I could stand without it being noticed. I did so. I made my way over to Al.

She smiled but quickly covered it with a cough, "Valo."

ALKURA

As I was finishing the clean-up of my merch table Ville came half striding half almost limping over. I wondered for a moment what was wrong with him but I smiled, big mistake, and had to cover it with a cough, "Valo."

He was gorgeous. Dark hair plastered to his face from sweat and mussed like sex-hair. His black button-down shirt was sticking to his abs sexily and I could barely tear my eyes from his stomach.

"See something you like Al?" His chuckled words threw cold water on me.

"Not really." I couldn't keep the lie out of my eyes though and those eyes betrayed me by straying back to his stomach.

He laughed a bit, "Eyes up here Al."

I growled, "I could say the same to you Boner Boy." I'd figured out why he was nearly limping. His eyes darted down to his feet and back to my face but not into my eyes.

"I apologize Al."

I laughed, "Why? You're a guy. Guys get boners." What I didn't say what that it pleased me that I gave HIM a boner.


	6. I Wonder

VILLE

Her eyes roaming my body made me nervous but I just barely clung to my cool attitude and came right back at her snide remark calmly and apologetically, "I know full well that guys get boners it is still impolite in a public setting."

Her cold smirk didn't waver but behind her eyes I saw confusion and compassion battling for dominance.

"Well then I guess you're not really as polite of a guy as you pretend to be." She rolled those gorgeous blue eyes and turned away bending over to pick up a box.

I couldn't resist. I quickly put my hands on her hip and pressed the pleasure-inducing pressure points on both sides while pulling her ass against my still prominent erection.

ALKURA

I turned away from the lean rockstar and leaned down to lift a box of merch.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the hips and a pleasure shot through me that I had never felt before.

I half-gasped, half-groaned from it as I was pulled quickly backwards a step and held firmly against what I knew instantly was his body.

I could smell him and it made the pleasure still coursing through me from nowhere and everywhere intensify.

"Why do I get the feeling that you like rude boys?" His breath was hot against my ear and neck as he leaned over pressing himself against my still bent back to whisper in my ear.

I turned my head quite a few degrees further than the average human head can turn and looked at him over my shoulder, "My name is NOT Rhianna." I growled a bit and pressed my ass back against him for an instant before straightening up.

VILLE

Ah the ever popular music reference. I hadn't even noticed that I'd made one but Al had certainly called me on it.

The little growl she gave made the swelling in my pants increase rapidly and then she pressed back against me making my hands fly open in shock as a small groan escaped my lips.

And then her warmth was gone from me and I felt cold from the inside as I watched her go back to lifting her boxes of merch.

The boxes looked like almost more than I could lift and yet she was carrying two of them stacked on top of each other in her big arms.

'So she does have some strength. I'd like to see how strong other parts of her are...'


	7. The No Tour Buses Rule In Action

ALKURA

As I hefted the two large boxes of merch into my arms I felt his eyes moving across my back and lingering on the way my skinny jeans were wrapped around my ass.

"You wanna grab that box of stickers and CDs?" I motioned with my head to the relatively small box on the table.

I didn't look but I heard the scrape of cardboard on the plastic table as I started walking towards the doors.

As I walked past my sister my voice changed a bit. It became low and furtive, "I don't know what's gonna happen. Grab the table and I'm gonna throw this stuff in your car because I have the feeling I'll need mine."

She nodded, "Be safe Al." Then she walked back to the table and started breaking it down.

I walked out into the parking lot and put the boxes into the back seat of Em's car.

Suddenly an arm was around my waist and I squeaked a little bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

VILLE

I followed Al out and to a dark-colored car. When she bent down to push the boxes in her arms into the back seat I felt myself stirring below the belt again.

I came up behind her and wrapped my free arm around her waist. The little squeak of shock she gave made me grin like an idiot.

She shouted before turning around. When she did turn around she exhaled hard, "What was that for!"

I looked right into her eyes and leaned forward kissing her gently, "Because I meant what I said."

She looked like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were wide and her hands trembled, fully open to a hyper-extended state, at her sides.

After a few seconds her hands clenched into fists and just as I realized there could possibly be danger in that action for me one of those fists connected swiftly and powerfully with the side of my face.

A left-hook I never expected sent me on my ass for the fourth time that day.

ALKURA

I reflexively sent a hard, fast left-hook slamming into the side of his face. For an instant I wondered why I swung so quickly with my left hand instead of my dominant right. Then I knelt at his side.

"Damnit... I'm sorry Ville." I pulled him against me and once again his face was between my breasts. This time however I didn't shove him away. This time I let the waves of shivers run through my body from the heat of his breath.

The rich aroma coming off his hair made my mouth watter slightly and the warmth of his body against mine sent a great exhilaration through my entire body.

It was all I could do to not shove him onto his back and roughly take him hard and fast.

"Three years..." My voice came out sad and thoughtful as though I was lost deep in my memories.

VILLE

She said something softly and her rich voice rumbled in her chest.

I looked up at her quizzically, "Three years?"

She looked down at me confused, "What?"

"You said three years. What did you mean by that?"

She suddenly blushed a deep crimson.

She gently pushed me backwards and stood up presenting me with her jeans' zipper right at eye level. I tore my eyes away from the glimmer of the button at her navel and looked up into her eyes from my position on my knees.

She was blushing again as she spoke, "Three years... Three years since I've... Never mind..." She turned back to the car and closed the back door.

I had my suspicions about what she was holding back but I didn't press her for more. I just stood up and quickly realized that as I straightened my spine I was giving an improper salute from below the belt. I quickly bent forward again in an attempt to hide that embarrassing fact.

She laughed softly, "You want it that badly?"

I blushed hoping she couldn't see it in the semi-dark parking lot, "I can't help it. Meaningless fucks don't really do it for me anymore. Yea I've been fucking chicks like mad on this tour but honestly it's just a way to slake my Nymphomaniac level sex drive." I took a deep breath, "Every time I let myself hope maybe I'll feel something more than just lust somewhere in the course of the night."

She rolled her eyes, "You think you have Nymphomaniac tendencies?" She cracked her knuckles and the sharp, wet pops they made sounded like they were dislocating not just cracking. I made a face. She laughed, "What can I say? I've been through hell and back. My bones don't sound so nice. If you could see my body you'd either run screaming into the night or have me committed."

I shrugged, "I've seen some fucked up shit in my day." The sickening popping of her knuckles had made me able to straighten up again. I sighed as I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked around, "So... Is this all we're doing now that the show is over? Standing in the parking lot by your friend's car?"

"Sister."

I looked at her again, "Huh?"

She was in a firm stance and her eyes were set on mine, "Em is my sister."

ALKURA

I couldn't help but protest to him calling Em my friend.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, "Really?"

I nodded and chuckled a bit, "Twins. I try my best to protect her."

His eyes widened and his head pulled back about two inches very quickly, "What?"

I was getting mighty tired of rolling my eyes tonight but I did it again, "Did you ever stop to wonder exactly why I was crying earlier today when we first met? Do I strike you at all as the kind of person who cries easily?"

He looked at his feet, "I didn't thi-"

"No you didn't think. At least not with the head with a brain in it." I cut him off with sharp words. I could see the first words cut him off right at the knees and then the second statement hit him where it hurts.

He stood there for a few minutes and just stared at his feet. His shoulders shook gently.

When he finally looked up at me there were trails of tears running down his face and glimmering softly in the glow of the streetlights not twenty feet away, "Al... I'm sorry. I should have put more thought into what situation you might be coming from."

I sighed, "Listen Ville... Like I said I've been through hell and back. I'm still living so I guess I'm fine."

He had the saddest puppy-dog eyes I had ever seen as he looked up at me, "I'm sorry. I really am. Can you forgive me?"

I laughed, "Valo if I couldn't forgive and forget there'd be a lot of dead people out there right now."

He smiled a bit, "Thank you."

I nodded and leaned backwards against Em's car, "So what did you have in mind? For tonight I mean."

He smiled softly and shrugged, "Dinner? Maybe a movie on my bus?"

I controlled the cringe as the dreaded invitation onto the bus was implied, "Um... Dinner sure but I'll have to pass on the movie..."

He cocked his head, "It's not the idea of the movie that repels you is it?"

I actually cringed a bit this time, "I have rules. You've broken enough of them already tonight. You won't be breaking this one."

He smirked, "You have a 'No Movies' rule?"

I rolled my eyes yet again, "Smart-ass... No it's a 'No Tour Buses' rule."


End file.
